


Unheld

by slotumn



Series: Devoted Deaths [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Relationship Study, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She was his big sister, and she protected him, because that was what big sisters did.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Devoted Deaths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Unheld

Mother didn't get much of a say in House Bartels, and most of her step-siblings-- the ones who didn't bear Crests-- saw them as nothing but an eyesore. And when Emile was confirmed to have a Crest, it only got worse. 

They were poor souls, her mother later told her after they settled down in that little countryside church, let's pray that they will learn to let go of their spite and find happiness.

So she did, but not as much as she prayed for Emile. 

\---

Being a year older than someone didn't mean all that much as an adult, but back then, it meant everything.

She was his big sister, and she protected him, because that was what big sisters did.

The awful things others said to them all dissipated in the face of, "I love you, Mercie," he uttered when she gave him one of her cookies and wiped the crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

She prayed every morning and night, that the goddess would will them to meet again. 

And oh, the goddess willed it.

\---

The sword instructor at Officer's Academy, Jeritza, was intimidating, aloof, avoidant. 

He shouldn't have reminded her of the sweet meek boy who sniffled and clung to her when she told him ghost stories, by all means.

But the way he sometimes played with the cats, or always took the peach sorbet when the dining hall served them, or made her heart both ache and leap with mere glance --

\--how could it have been anyone else?

\---

(From the day the Death Knight disappears, to the moment she meets his scythe at the Tailtean Plains, there is only one thing on her mind: 

_I'm sorry, Emile, I never should have let go._ )

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> I really want to say something about how much I love these two but only thing that comes out is hrnnnngh Jeritzedes good.


End file.
